Where Family Lies
by PancakeFairyChan
Summary: This a rewriting story of my SRMTHFG! As you read before it about Chiro's past and how it affects him now.


_A yonug boy stared off in space, maybe thinking of his future. The boy sighed and walked wiped his eyes. He could not face anyone after that just happened to him. He wrap his arms around himself to try and keep warm as the cold wind blow against him. _

_"Chiro!" The man shouted as he tried to reach the boy. The young boy's eyes widened and he started to run, but because of the snow and ice he slipped and fell. Chiro tried once more to get up and run but his body betrayed him. _

_The man had grabed his arms. "You thought you could just run away from me. If you try that again I'll do you as I did you mother, boy." Chiro's tears fell all down his face as the man kicked him and hit. Over and over and over again._

_What seemed like hours, the man stood up and picked the boy up. "Brat, you see what happens when you don't listen to me." Chiro nodded. His body went limp in the man arms. "Just wait until tomorrow, you bitch." The boy closed his tight as if he tried to leave this world._

Chiro woke up sweating . His breath in pants as he tried to calm his racing heart. Chiro glanced at the clock. It read 2:36am. Chiro sighed and walked down the hall of the super robot trying his best not to wake the monkey.' I have to finish this soon or else my serect will be known.' He thought

Chiro enters the main room and walks in the kitchen. The boy sighed again as he stared and the knife of the table. 'Should I really do this? should really try and kill myself?' Chiro asked himself. His body seemed to want to end the pain but he could not protest. He quickly took to the blade in his room and watched it shine in the dim ligths of his room.

Chiro pulled up his sleeve and and placed the knife against is skin. He started to slash his arms and cut deep wounds in wrist. The blood poured on his pants leg and bed sheet but Chiro did not care he just wanted to num the pain in his heart.

The way the blood felt coming out and running down his arm. He closed his eyes and dug a deeper cut on his upper arm. The time flew by as Chiro could hear is friends moving around. He wraped the blade in his bed sheets and threw the in his closet. Chiro took off his clothes and but on a new pair.

Knock, knock...

"Kid, you up yet? said the red monkey known as SPRX-77

"I'm up just getting changed. Chiro answered.

Chiro heard his friend's footstep walkaway from his room and Chiro exited. He smiled at the others. But guilt flooded his heart. He knew someone will find out soon enough

_Flashback_

_This all happened when Chiro's father died. His mother always went out to find some man to take care of her but when a man finally stay Chiro's mother started to ingored him and spent time with that man. Chiro was only seven, he had no clue who or what this man wanted with mother. Only in days did Chiro see his mother become more angry at him and slap him across his face. She was different and he could see no love in her for him, just anger._

_"Chiro, you brat get down here NOW!" His mother screamed. Chiro came to a stop and the edge of the stair case. He saw that man and suitcases. He was going to move in with us. "NO!" Chiro said. His mother and that man grew mad at this. The man went toward him and knock him on the floor. "How DARE you talk me that way, you bastard. I need to show you how a did my children."(He did this stuff to other families too.) Chiro's widened. "MOMMY!" he yelled. Chiro's mother did nothing to stop it. She just stood there smiling and picked up his bags. Chiro yelled again as the man grab him and carried him to his bedroom.The last thing Chiro remembers hearing is his bedroom door being locked and that man's laugh before the man punch in his face._

_The boy landed limp in the man's arms and he smiled. He was holding something sharp and long. A blade. He used it to cut deep in the boy's flesh and the man undid his own belt. "Your going to pay for it, you bitch." With cuts and whips, Chiro cried and scream for him to stop. "You better watch your mouth unless you want this everyday." The boy watched as the man came closer to his face and his hand wrapped around Chiro's neck. The man's grin grew more and he threw Chiro across his room. Blood was everywhere ,on Chiro's bed, wall and floor and alot more on Chiro. "Now did you learn you lesson?" Chiro nodded. Chiro did not understand why the man was hurting him or why his mother did as well. "Good, now clean up your room and if I see blood anywhere I might have to kill you." Chiro gulped and the man left  
_

_Hours passed and the blood stain was still on everything. He tried his best to get to blood off the floor. His bed sheet was torn to pieces with blood and cuts. But Chiro suffered more. His body ached and his head was bounding. He wad losing to much blood. "Blood...I have...to clean ...up...the...bloo-" He whispered. His bloody body fell on the floor. "I can't... move my... body. I'm... so...tired...I go...sleep now." This was the begininng of something bad and hurtful. His pain had only begun_

_End of Falshback._

"Chiro? Chiro, wake up!" Chiro lifted his head and saw his comrades all staring at him in worry. "Chiro, you all right? You fell asleep on the table." Nova asked. Chiro blinked a few times. "I just tired, thats all." He answered. "Kid, maybe some food might help you wake up." Chiro nodded slowly. The four monkey went in the kitchen to gather breakfast. "Chiro?" Chiro turned and faced Antauri, who was floating above his head. "Is there a reason that you fell asleep? Are you there that is you answer?" Chiro's widened. "Um...tha...that is my answer. I'm just tired. I ...didn't get much sleep last night." Antauri was a smart one. He could tell something was wrong. "You are lying." "No, I am not!" Chiro said and got up from his chair. "Antauri, I not lying. I going to my room okay?" "What about your food?" I'm not really hungry right now." Chiro walked away, toward his bedroom and his blade.

Chiro ran quickly to his room and locked the door. he open his closet door and threw the pile of clothes away from the blade hiding under them. Chiro sat on his bed with the blade. 'They just don't understand me. I not really sure what to do any more.' The knife seem to be the only answer of the thousand of question in his mind. Pulling back his sleeves revealed deep cuts. Slashs across is his upper arm and deep bloody cuts at his wrist. "**Finish what you started, boy. End your life now. This is your chance." **A voice in his mind said. "End...my...life but what about my..team." "**What about them. They were not there when you were being attacked by your mother's lover." **Chiro had no control over himself. He was lost in darkness and the dim light of a blade.


End file.
